Alton Honeywell
LG Human Cleric Lathander 5 / Morninglord 5 / Contemplative 4 HP: 117 (14 HD) Init: +2 Speed: 40 feet Space/Reach: 5 feet AC: 21 BAB: +8/+3 Attack: Keen Flaming Holy Bastard Sword (1d10+1d6 17-20/x2) Abilities: STR 16, DEX 14, CON 16, INT 14, WIS 17, CHA 16 Saves: Fort +12, Ref +06, Will +18 Skills: Animal Empathy +5, Appraise +4, Balance +3, Climb +4, Concentration +4, Craft (Calligraphy) +10, Decipher Script +3, Diplomacy +10, Gather Information +8, Handle Animal +4, Heal +10, Intimidate +4, Intuit Direction +6, Jump +4, Knowledge (Arcana) +4, Knowledge (Geography) +3, Knowledge (History) +3, Knowledge (Nobility & Royalty) +3, Knowledge (The Planes) +3, Knowledge (Religion) +15, Listen +7, Perform (Sing) +9, Perform (Dance) +9, Read Lips +3, Ride +2, Search +8, Sense Motive +7, Spot +8, Survival +5, Swim +4, Use Magic Device +5 Languages: Common, Celestial, Draconic Feats: Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Bastard Sword), Improved Turning, Initiate of Lathander, Hostile Mind, Quick Draw, Divine Metamagic: Empower Spell Possessions: Everburning Torch, Silk Rope (50’), Antitoxin, Metal Manacles (Good), Pouch of Spices, Ring of Protection +1, Boots of Springing and Striding, Necklace of Adaptation, +2 Cloak of Charisma, Keen Flaming Holy Bastard Sword, Half-Plate Armor of Nimbleness, Light Steel Shield, Silver Holy Symbol Patron: Lathander Features: Human Qualities Cleric Spells: Alton casts Divine spells, which are drawn from the Cleric spell list. However, his alignment may restrict him from casting certain spells opposed to his moral or ethical beliefs. He must choose and prepare his spells in advance. Like other spellcasters, he can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. He also gets one domain spell of each spell level he can cast, starting at 1st level. When Alton prepares a spell in a domain spell slot, it must come from one of his domains. Alton meditates or prays for his spells for one hour at dawn each morning. Deity, Domains, and Domain Spells: Alton has chosen ‘Sun’ and ‘Renewal’ as his Domains. He gains the ability to turn a normal Turn Undead attempt into a Greater Turning attempt once per day from his ‘Sun’ Domain. He automatically gains 1d8+4 Hit Points if he ever falls below 0 once per day, from his ‘Renewal’ Domain. Each Domain gives him access to a Domain spell at each spell level he can cast, from 1st on up. With access to two Domain spells at a given spell level, Alton prepares one or the other each day in his Domain spell slot. If a Domain spell is not on his spell list, he can prepare it only in his Domain spell slot. Spontaneous Casting: Alton can channel stored spell energy into healing spells that he did not prepare ahead of time. He can "lose" any prepared spell that is not a Domain spell in order to cast any cure spell of the same spell level or lower (a cure spell is any spell with "cure" in its name). Chaotic, Evil, Good, and Lawful Spells: Alton cannot cast spells of an alignment diametrically opposed to his own or his deity’s. Therefore, he cannot cast spells that are ‘Chaotic’ or ‘Evil’. Turn or Rebuke Undead (Su): Alton has the power to affect Undead creatures by channeling the power of his faith through his holy symbol. He can attempt to turn or destroy Undead creatures up to nine times per day. Bane of the Restless (Ex): Alton’s Morninglord Level stack with any other levels that grant the ability to Turn Undead, for the purpose of turning attempts. Lathander’s Light (Su): Whenever Alton casts a spell with the ‘Light’ descriptor, it’s area is doubled. Creative Fire (Ex): Alton is a creative, expressive person. He gains a bonus equal to his Morninglord level on all Craft and Perform checks. Daylight (Sp): Alton may cast Daylight once per day, with his caster level being equal to his Morninglord levels. Searing Ray (Sp): Alton may cast Searing Light once per day, with his caster level being equal to his Morninglord levels. If this ability is used against the Undead, the damage increases as if the Empower Spell feat had been applied. Greater Turning: Once per day, Alton gains an extra use of the Greater Turning ability granted by his ‘Sun’ Domain. Bonus Domain: Strength Divine Health (Ex): Alton has immunity to all diseases, including magical diseases, such as Lycanthropy and Mummy Rot. Slippery Mind (Ex): Alton has the ability to shrug off effects that would otherwise control or compel him. If Alton is affected by an enchantment and fails his saving throw, he can attempt a saving throw again one round later. He only gets this one extra chance to succeed. Divine Wholeness (Su): Alton can heal his own wounds, in addition to the other healing abilities he has. He can heal up to 16 Hit Points per day, which can be spread across numerous uses. Divine Body (Su): Alton is immune to all poisons. Combat/Tactics: Unlike many other Clerics, Alton is, and considers himself, a front-line fighter. When Alton can engage an enemy in close range martial combat, he will, without hesitation. When he cannot, Alton makes use of Divine spells that can attack enemies from long range, or using spells that can augment the abilities of himself, or his allies. Friends/Allies: Alton Honeywell has numerous allies. Being a Morninglord of Lathander, he considers all followers of Lathander, lay or ordained, friends and allies. In his search for the Crown of the Corona, he has traveled to various Crystal Spheres, and has made various allies in most. Foes/Enemies: In his travels, just as Alton has made many allies, he has also made many enemies. Most notable among them were ‘The Manager’, a very powerful Illithid. Though ‘The Manager’ was slain- by Alton, in fact- it’s machinations still seem to be unfolding. Chief among Alton’s enemies, currently, is a powerful Nightcrawler that attacked Alton and his companions while looking for the Crown of the Corona. Appearance: Alton is a young man in his prime. He ensures his appearance is satisfactory to his own standards at all times, and some believe him to be vain, and a perfectionist. Alton regularly has his armor polished, his clothing stitched, and his weapon sharpened and repaired, when necessary. Alton keeps his blonde hair cut fairly short. Personality: When Alton acts, he is filled with self-certainty that his actions are the proper and right ones. As such, this sometimes causes Alton to come in conflict with others, especially if those others are priests or priestess’ of another deity, or are particularly devout followers of another deity. Alton does not go out of his way to disrespect others, but in the end, he believes himself to be superior to those others, being that they are not imbued with the light of Lathander like he is. History: Alton Honeywell is the eldest child of Lord and Lady Honeywell of Altathair. Alton, technically, is the heir to the Honeywell family fortune, but he has distanced himself from his parents, and has vowed never to accept a single copper from the family fortune, which he says was built via “unsavory means”. Alton was a student of business, a student of his parents, when he was younger. Alton was to inherit the business that had been founded by his great grandfather, a shipping and bookbinding business, and had enabled his family. As a result of all of his, Alton was a greedy, mean, rotten child. On a seemingly ordinary day during the spring of Alton’s fifteenth year of life, an event would occur that would change his entire outlook on life. Because he thought it would be amusing, the teen decided to give a servant what he believed was a small dose of poison that he had stolen from the family gardener, intended to kill rodents. When the servant began convulsing and frothing, Alton realized that he had made a horrible mistake. The servant would die, and Alton would be imprisoned, banished, or something equally horrible. Only a miracle would save him, and the servant. And a miracle indeed took place. Sunlight flooded into the room, bathing the bodies of both Alton and his servant. As a rosy glow began to diffuse in them both, the death throes that were wracking the servant suddenly came to an end. Incredibly enough, moments later, the servant opened his eyes, seemingly cured. Alton, weak in the knees, fell to the ground. In his mind, he heard a masculine voice say, “Come to the light, my son”. He then saw a sunburst appear before his eyes, before slowly fading away- the holy symbol of Lathander the Morninglord. In the days following this miracle, Alton arranged to enter the seminary of the Morninglord, much to the consternation and dismay of his parents. Their threats of disowning him did not say the youth to change his mind. Lathander had saved him, so Alton had to make it up to the deity. For the next the years, Alton would work his way up the ranks of Lathander’s faithful. Living in the Shrine of the Radiant Sun, Lathander’s main temple in Altathair, the youth learned all about his faith. He became a changed person, adopting the morals and scruples dictated by Lathander, according to the holy books of his faith. As the boy became a man, his transformation from spoiled noble to virtuous priest completed. On his 25th birthday, Alton was officially ordained as a Morninglord, after having successfully completed his ordeals. In the first few months after having been ordained, Alton worked primarily in the countryside, helping small villages, hamlets and thorpes that had been victims of Orc, Goblin, or bandit attacks. He was recalled to the Shrine of the Radiant Sun shortly thereafter, where he and a group of other Morninglords and lay worshippers of Lathander were to be sent on a very special mission. Alton and the others were to be tasked with finding and recovering the Crown of the Corona, thought to be one of the most holy relics of Lathander’s faith. The relic, according to legends, was forged by Lathander after the deity reached into the sun, to fashion a crown for himself. Disturbed by the light it shed, it was stolen and hidden by Mask, the deity of thieves. It was up to Alton and those with him to find this holy artifact. The Crown of the Corona was rediscovered by Alton and his companions just north of Westpoint, where the Jarl, a wicked Frost Giant ruler, kept it. After a great battle, the Jarl was killed, and the Crown of the Corona recovered. With the holy relic, Alton had a massive cathedral consecrated in Westport, where he seeks to renew interest in Lathander among the few residents who live in the city. Motivations and Goals: Alton was appointed the task of recovering the Crown of the Corona, a holy relic of Lathander, and succeeded in this objective. He is now constructing a cathedral of Lathander in Westpoint, to spark the worship of the Morninglord in that city.